


Без шестнадцати минут пять вечера — конец света

by PriestSat



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 4 часа 44 минуты дня Земля погибнет, поэтому Холмс решается открыть тайную сторону своей жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без шестнадцати минут пять вечера — конец света

За три недели до конца света.

Маркус Белл сидел в кресле, бережно уложив поврежденную руку на подлокотник, под ногами валялся небольшой резиновый мячик. В квартире было абсолютно тихо, поэтому звонок в дверь, как и полагается при такой тишине, заставил Белла вздрогнуть.

На пороге стоял Шерлок Холмс: навытяжку, руки по швам, немного безумный взгляд.

— Тебе сначала двинуть в зубы или сразу уйдешь? — агрессивно спросил Маркус. Холмс качнулся с носков на пятки и немного расслабился, словно услышал команду "Вольно".

— И тебе доброго вечера. Я пришел вымаливать прощение.

— Я не собираюсь тебя прощать. — Белл поборол желание толкнуть Холмса в грудь и захлопнуть дверь. Он знал, что, во-первых, от тычка Шерлок с места не сдвинется, а во-вторых, окончательно не уйдет, пока не доведет задуманное дело до конца.

— Печально, — с готовностью произнес Холмс. — Я могу приложить все усилия, чтобы ты все-таки меня простил.

— Джоан заставила тебя сюда прийти, — догадался Белл. — И ты явился, но зря.

Холмс дернул нижней челюстью и помахал указательным пальцем перед носом Маркуса.

— Нет-нет, ты не совсем понял. Я на все готов ради твоего прощения, и ты должен впустить меня в дом.

— Чтобы соседи не начали возмущаться, — сказал недовольный, но заинтригованный Белл. Едва за Шерлоком закрылась дверь, как он сдернул с себя шарф и куртку, затем принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Маркус ошарашенно смотрел на него. Сняв рубашку, Холмс разулся и застыл посреди гостиной.

— Ты как меня предпочитаешь, таким или мне посетить душ*? — спросил он, пристально глядя Беллу в глаза.

— Черт тебя подери, Холмс! — воскликнул Маркус. — Что ты творишь?

— Ты знаешь, что я творю. — Шерлок расстегнул ремень, затем пуговицу на джинсах.

— Прекрати! — заорал Белл. — Немедленно прекрати!

— Только не говори, что я ошибся, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Холмс, — ошибка исключена. Я составил твой психологический портрет и пришел к выводу, что ты бисексуален. И вот, я здесь, и готов к горизонтальным развлечениям. Ну или к вертикальным, это как тебе больше нравится.

Маркус привалился к стене, нервно ухмыляясь.

— Убирайся, Холмс, лучше убирайся отсюда. Нет, заткнись, просто оденься и свали на фиг, — умоляюще произнес он. Шерлок смотрел на него, не отрываясь, потом быстро оделся, обулся и открыл дверь.

— Извини, если я тебя оскорбил, — сказал он, поворачиваясь спиной к Беллу, — не думал, что ты меня не захочешь.

Маркусу показалось, что на его голову сейчас прольется ледяной дождь.

— Ты не знаешь, хочу я тебя или нет, — голос слегка задрожал, — Обстоятельства не те.

Он услышал за закрытой дверью: "Значит. я не ошибся".

*

При следующей встрече Белла и Холмса, последний вел себя по-прежнему, ничем не выдавая свое смущение. Хотя Маркус подумал, что, скорее всего, нет никакого смущения. Это был Холмс с его типичным поведением. 

— Мне жаль, что ты рассердился. Я не ожидал от тебя такой реакции, хотя, если учесть многолетнюю привычку скрывать свои истинные предпочтения, то реакция вполне оправдана, — сказал Шерлок, едва Ватсон куда-то отошла 

— Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? — ответил Маркус, проследив глазами за Джоан. — Отстань от меня.

— Не волнуйся. — Холмса было непросто сбить с толку. — Разумеется, ты чувствуешь некоторое неудобство, связанное с моей виной, твоей травмой и трудностью в преодолении запретов, выработанных обществом.

— Да что ты несешь? — прошипел Маркус прямо ему в лицо. — Совсем ошалел? Тут люди вокруг.

— Что-то случилось? — внезапно появившаяся Джоан заставила Белла отскочить в сторону от Холмса.

— Я пригласил детектива на обед, — солгал Шерлок, не моргнув. — Я не теряю надежду выпросить прощения за свой проступок. Ну, ты помнишь наш разговор, точнее, разговоры.

— Маркус, — с теплой улыбкой произнесла Ватсон, — не отказывайтесь, он переживает. Уверяю вас, он в самом деле испытывает угрызения совести.

"Она ничего не понимает, — думал Белл, глядя на Джоан, весь вид которой говорил о стремлении помочь. — Она хочет, чтобы я помирился с Холмсом. Черт, они оба загоняют меня в глухой угол".

— Ладно, пообедаем, — согласился он, махнув рукой.

— Отлично! — воскликнул Шерлок и, верный привычке многое не откладывать на потом, продолжил: — Выбор кафе или ресторана за тобой.

*

— Тут мило, — сообщил Холмс после нескольких секунд осмотра итальянского ресторанчика. Белл кивнул, листая меню.

— Делим оплату пополам или каждый за себя? — поинтересовался он, выбрав блюда. Шерлок бегло ознакомился с меню и ответил:

— Это была моя инициатива, поэтому оплачиваю я. Но если ты будешь настаивать на каком-нибудь другом варианте...

— Все, я понял, — перебил его Маркус, — разделим счет пополам.

Пока они дожидались заказа, Холмс сидел, выпрямившись, сложив руки на стол, и у Белла возникла стойкая ассоциация с прилежным студентом, ожидающим вопросов на экзамене.

— Ты улыбаешься, это хороший знак, — сказал Шерлок, — значит, не все потеряно.

— Холмс, у меня все из головы не идет. — Маркус потер пальцем висок, — как это ты додумался явиться ко мне домой и предложить секс? Это... неэтично, что ли.

— Чепуха. Нет ничего неэтичного в подобном предложении. Благодарю. — Шерлок кивнул официанту, который поставил тарелки на стол. — Приятного аппетита.

— Спасибо, — ответил Белл, приступая к еде. — А ты не думал, что жестоко ошибся?

Ответом ему был насмешливый взгляд Холмса, от которого Маркусу захотелось немедленно врезать наглецу прямо в нос. Но это было бы неправильно и могло вызвать негативную реакцию со стороны начальства.

Во время обеда они разговаривали о текущем деле, о каких-то пустяках, о погоде. Как и ожидал Белл, Шерлок вел себя как обычно, с изрядной толикой презрения к окружающему миру. Маркус думал, что ему будет скучно в компании Холмса, но, к его удивлению, обед прошел в непринужденной атмосфере. Едва деньги были положены в узкую кожаную папку, как Шерлок вскочил.

— Спасибо за обед, — официальным тоном сказал он. Его пальцы чуть стиснули пальцы Маркуса. Холмс не сразу убрал руку, а постоял несколько секунд, поглаживая ладонь Белла. Потом наклонил голову и стремительно вышел из ресторана. 

— Засранец, — смачно произнес Маркус.

*

Белл ожидал, что Холмс явится вечером, но он так и не пришел. На следующий день они почти не виделись, обменявшись на бегу быстрым рукопожатием. Шерлок был увлечен расследованием, носился туда-сюда, выдавая гипотезы, задевая окружающих, из-за чего Джоан то и дело приходилось за него извиняться. Маркус решил, что внимание Холмса к его особе было минутной блажью, фантазией консультанта. Но Ватсон заметила, что Шерлок сегодня особенно на взводе. Если бы такое случилось во времена ее кураторства, то Джоан заподозрила бы воздействие наркотиков. 

— Ты здесь, — сказал Белл прежде, чем притянул к себе Шерлока, когда тот позвонил в дверь около десяти часов вечера. Холмс целовался на удивление нежно и нерешительно, что сильно раззадорило Маркуса. Сначала они долго обнимались, стоя посреди маленькой прихожей. Потом Белл потащил Холмса за собой в спальню.

— У меня давно никого не было, — зачем-то сказал Маркус, завозившись с одеждой.

— Дай помогу, — предложил Шерлок. — Свет выключить?

— Нет. — Белл подумал, что Холмс будет его опекать, но Шерлок действовал так, что увечье не причиняло Маркусу ни малейшего неудобства. 

— Подожди, — Белл отстранился от Холмса, — скажи, ты здесь только из-за чувства вины?

Шерлок покачал головой и коротко ответил:

— Вина — это повод.

Маркус ожидал от Холмса урагана страсти, но Шерлок был тихим и покорным. Белл списал это на первый раз. К тому же он испытывал небольшую неуверенность из-за руки, которая оказалась помехой для полноценного секса. Но в общем и целом, оба остались довольны "горизонтальными развлечениями". 

— Ты куда это? — сонно спросил Маркус, когда Холмс начал собираться.

— Я не могу провести время вне дома.

— Но ты ведь не под присмотром Джоан, — заметил Маркус, заворачиваясь в одеяло. — Останься, пожалуйста.

— Не хочу городить ложь, — отрывисто сказал Шерлок. — Я захлопну дверь, не беспокойся.

"Беспокоиться я буду завтра", — сказал Белл сам себе.

Холмс пришел и на следующий день, и через день. Он признался, что все-таки солгал Ватсон насчет ежевечерних уходов. "Пробежки, — он провел пальцами по щеке Маркуса, — полезная штука, как ты знаешь". Белл опасался, что Шерлок начнет им руководить, но Холмс вдруг показал, что способен быть корректным. Он был готов исполнить любое желание партнера, был бесконечно терпеливым. Холмс отучил себя от привычки вскакивать и поспешно уходить, и как-то признался Маркусу, что многое готов отдать за минуты после секса, проведенные в тишине рядом с Беллом. 

"Да ты романтик, — рассмеялся Маркус, за что получил странный взгляд Шерлока. — Ну что ты так смотришь? Оставайся до утра. Завтра выходной, позавтракаем вместе".

— Это роскошь, — ответил Холмс, протягивая руку за футболкой.

За два дня до конца света.

— Поверь мне, я хорошо его знаю, — Майкрофт поставил перед Джоан тарелку с пирожным и бокал белого вина, — у него кто-то есть.

— Любовница? — Ватсон пожала плечами. — С чего бы вдруг? Ирэн причинила ему боль.

— Ах, Ирэн, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, садясь рядом с Джоан, — мой брат был не на шутку влюблен. Скажу больше, он помешался от любви.

— Да-да, я в курсе, — Ватсон поддела ложечкой кусочек пирожного. — Ууу, какой вкус! Прямо тает во рту.

— Надеюсь, с ним не произойдет ничего дурного, — Холмс смотрел на нее, подперев голову рукой. — Не хотелось бы очередного падения. Все-таки, несмотря на все ссоры и колкости с его стороны, он мой брат.

— Если задать ему вопрос в лоб, он ответит?

— Он помолчит, выберет выгодный вариант ответа и ответит, — Майкрофт поднял свой бокал. — Давай лучше выпьем за нас. Смею надеяться, что я тебе небезразличен.

Джоан смутилась.

— Нет, но ты знаешь, как к нашей связи относится Шерлок.

— О, Господи! — Майкрофт посмотрел вверх, не забыв осушить бокал. — Словно он — мой отец, и обязан следить за моей нравственностью. Мы давно не дети и вольны делать что угодно и выбирать кого угодно.

— Согласна. Тогда не буду спрашивать о его пассии, — Джоан наклонилась к Майкрофту и поцеловала его в губы, — иначе наслушаюсь гадостей о тебе.

Накануне конца света.

— Джоан! — вопль Холмса заставил Ватсон выронить тарелку, с грохотом упавшую в мойку. Джоан метнулась к Шерлоку, стоящему перед многочисленными мониторами. 

— Президент? — удивленно спросила она. — Что случилось?

— Конец света, Ватсон, — Холмс повернулся к ней, и Джоан с ужасом увидела, как он напряжен. Таким она видела его, когда нашли Ирэн.

— Что значит "конец света"? Я слушала музыку в наушниках, что случилось? — она потянула его за руку. — Шерлок, ты меня слышишь?

Он приподнял голову и ответил:

— Завтра днем, в четыре часа сорок четыре минуты солнечная и космическая радиация уничтожит защитный озоновый слой Земли. Как ты понимаешь, никто не выживет.

— Ты уверен? — Джоан вдруг подумала, что он решил над ней подшутить. — Не ошибся? Шерлок!

*

Маркус был в супермаркете, когда рекламу на мониторах сменил диктор, объявивший, что сейчас к нации обратится Президент США. Не сразу, но вскоре все покупатели замерли вдоль рядов с товарами, слушая речь Президента. Белл благоразумно решил покинуть магазин, не дожидаясь конца выступления. И вовремя — он не успел дойти к своей машине, как из супермаркета повалили люди. Они толкали перед собой тележки, из которых вываливались упаковки и банки. Поднялась неразбериха, за покупателями бежали охранники, требуя оплатить товар. Их отталкивали, то там, то тут завязывались драки. Маркус завел мотор и аккуратно выехал со стоянки. 

"Скоро у тебя. Холмс". Белл мельком глянул на экран сотового и бросил телефон на пассажирское сиденье. Панику он оставил на потом, сейчас главным было добраться домой. По улицам метались толпы, разбивая витрины и вытаскивая явно ненужные вещи. Владельцы поспешно опускали ролеты, запирали двери. "Как быстро с человека слетает культурный налет", — с горечью подумал Белл, объезжая хлам, валяющийся на проезжей части.

Дверь была приоткрыта, и Маркус на всякий случай достал пистолет, при этом зная, кто проник в квартиру. Так оно и было: Холмс стоял посреди прихожей, и вид у него был крайне растерянный. 

— Ты должен поехать со мной, — выпалил он, делая рубящие жесты обеими руками. — И никаких "нет" и "но". Хочешь позвонить родителям — звони сейчас. Приятели там всякие, Грегсон, разумеется. Звони.

— Не командуй, — от новости у Белла голова шла кругом, но он не собирался впадать в истерику. Не спеша снял куртку, сменил уличную обувь на домашнюю, вымыл руки, умылся. Все это время Холмс неподвижно стоял, не говоря ни слова. 

— Успокойся. — Маркус сунул ему в руку открытую банку пива. — Выпей, надо снять напряжение.

Шерлок послушно сделал глоток и вдруг сказал:

— Я давно не пил ничего подобного. Учти, на это меня сподвигла всеобщая нервозность.

— Не выпендривайся, выпей и успокойся. — Белл смял опустевшую банку и взял еще одну. — Присаживайся, а то словно чужой. Как Джоан все восприняла?

Холмс опустился в кресло. Маркус задернул шторы и включил торшер.

— Я прекрасно знаю Ватсон. Она притащит Майкрофта, — сказал Шерлок, допивая свое пиво. — Заставит меня смотреть на их любезности.

— Как проведем последние часы? — полюбопытствовал Белл. — Секс? Алкоголь? Выедем за город? Хотя меня могут привлечь к наведению порядка. Жаль, что моя рука не до конца восстановилась.

— Я почти потерял самоконтроль. — Холмс со свистом втянул воздух носом. — Услышал Президента... и знаешь что... мне стало обидно. Понимаешь, обидно до слез. Моя жизнь стала налаживаться. Я увидел в ней смысл. И тут из-под меня выбивают табуретку.

— Смысл жизни? — Белл пожалел, что не прихватил побольше припасов. Тогда можно было не выходить из дома и дождаться назначенного часа. В общем-то, Маркус не верил в конец света. "Ничего не случится, — сказал он себе, глядя на психующего Шерлока. — Не знаю, зачем было делать такое заявление. Возможно, очередная манипуляция".

— Теперь, когда адреналин сброшен благодаря употреблению пива, я могу предположить, что новость — обман. — Холмс поставил пустую банку на пол, от второй отказался. — Вижу, что ты пришел к такому же выводу.

— У меня есть виски. — Белл встал, чтобы сходить за бутылкой, но тут со стороны улицы раздался вой сигнализации. Маркус переглянулся с Шерлоком, и они оба бросились к выходу.

— Тебе не кажется, что время, проведенное в лифте, тянется невыносимо? — спросил Холмс. Белл ничего не ответил.

Несколько подростков громили его машину и бросились врассыпную, когда Маркус выскочил из подъезда.

— Вот дьявол! — воскликнул он. — Постой... они утащили сотовый, я придурок, оставил его в салоне. 

— Анархия, — произнес Шерлок, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Но они разбили стекла, а мотор остался нетронутым. Поэтому технически машина исправна.

— Я должен позвонить родителям. И вообще позвонить, черт, не помню все номера. — Белл вернулся в квартиру, и тут раздражение взяло над ним верх. Он начал с того, что пнул входную дверь, затем ударил кулаком стену. Холмс стоял и смотрел, как беснуется Маркус.

— Надеюсь, что твое законное негодование нашло временный выход, — сказал он, когда запыхавшийся Белл закончил сражаться с обстановкой. Маркус рыкнул на него и закрылся в ванной. Там он долго смотрел на себя в зеркало. "А если конец света произойдет? — он сунул голову под холодную воду. — И ничего больше не будет. Ни этих малолеток-сволочей. Ни их родителей. Ни моих родителей. Меня не будет. Холмс исчезнет". Мысли были отрывистыми, спутанными и лихорадочными.

— Я понял, что ты имел в виду говоря о своей обиде. — Маркус вышел из ванной, протирая полотенцем волосы. — Мне сейчас тоже обидно.

Шерлок бросил ему рубашку.

Вечер накануне конца света.

— Я места себе не нахожу, — призналась Джоан, в который раз отправляя смс Холмсу. Майкрофт расхаживал по гостиной, поглядывая в сторону зашторенного окна.

— Думаешь, что он взялся за старое? — спросил он. — Знать бы, к кому он ходил. Сто процентов он сейчас у нее.

Холмс помолчал и добавил:

— Или у него.

— Что? — Ватсон оставила в покое сотовый и удивленно посмотрела на Майкрофта. — Ты намекаешь, что Шерлок — гей?

— Как говорят у вас в Америке, он играет за две команды, — ответил Холмс. — Это причиняло ему много неудобств, когда он жил в Лондоне. Нашего отца оповестили о вкусах Шерлока, и у них был серьезный разговор. Единственным, что спасло брата от настоящих неприятностей, стал роман с Ирэн.

— Неприятностей? Какие могут быть серьезные неприятности в двадцать первом веке?

— Наш отец болезненно принял новость насчет ориентации Шерлока. Чересчур болезненно. Можно сказать, что он принял новость, как упрек себе, как личное оскорбление, как плевок в лицо. Угрожал, что поместит Шерлока в психиатрическую клинику. На что брат ответил: "гомосексуализм — не болезнь". Но все равно, отец мог устроить ему неприятности. — Майкрофт прислушался к шуму на улице. — Как бы сюда не забрались... у тебя есть оружие?

— Боже мой, какая дикость, — прошептала Ватсон. — Я ни о чем таком не подозревала. Шерлок всегда высказывался о сексе, как о средстве удовлетворения телесных потребностей, то есть, как к неизбежному процессу. И да, пистолет у меня есть, сейчас принесу.

— Узнаю брата, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Замкнутый, все пережигает в себе.

Примерно в половину девятого открылась входная дверь, затем захлопнулась. Джоан вскочила, ожидая увидеть кого угодно, но только не детектива Маркуса Белла в сопровождении Холмса.

— Добрый вечер, — смущенно произнес Белл, протягивая руку Майкрофту. Холмс бросил быстрый взгляд на Джоан и поздоровался с Маркусом. Шерлок ринулся к плите, загремел чашками, начал рыться в холодильнике.

— Присаживайтесь. — Ватсон указала на диван, и Белл незамедлительно воспользовался ее предложением. — Что происходит снаружи?

— Сначала творился самый настоящий бедлам. Но сейчас волнения улеглись.

— Это легко объясняется тем, что человек не может долго жить в состоянии паники, — Шерлок пустился в объяснения, не поворачиваясь спиной к компании. — Заявление Президента подняло бурю, но постепенно люди уговорили себя, что ничего не произойдет. Во всяком случае я и детектив Белл пришли именно к такой мысли. Хотя его начальство имеет другое мнение, потому что не предложило ничего другого, как сбор отрядов самообороны. Я считаю это одним из проявлений анархии. Под слоем культуры скрываются первобытные дикари, готовые пуститься в бега при малейшей опасности.

— Предлагаю уехать из города, провести остаток времени на природе, — сказал Майкрофт, подходя к брату. Холмс так стремительно повернулся, что чуть не сбил его с ног. Он стоял лицом к лицу с Майкрофтом, сверля его глазами. Затем посмотрел на Джоан и, сделав шаг назад, спросил "Зачем ты ей рассказал?", вложив в слова столько яда, что всем присутствующим стало крайне некомфортно. Ватсон показалось, что Шерлок нападет на брата. Очевидно Маркус подумал так же, потому что вскочил.

— Ни о чем я не рассказывал, — Майкрофт заметно струсил, но не отступил. Он хотел взять брата за руку, но Шерлок увернулся и отошел в сторону.

— Моя личная жизнь тебя не касается! — отчеканил он. — И ты в курсе, что я знаю, кто именно донес отцу.

— Поверь, это был не я, — начал оправдываться Майкрофт, сразу стушевавшись. — Клянусь.

— Давайте мы все успокоимся, — вмешалась Джоан. — Шерлок, на сегодня хватит потрясений. Поверь, мне абсолютно все равно, с кем у тебя связь. Это твое личное дело, и меня оно не касается.

— Ты спишь с ним! — обиженно воскликнул Холмс, тыча пальцем в брата. — Спишь с этим неудачником! Этим...

— Я сказала: хватит! — Ватсон тоже повысила тон.

— Если ты не заткнешься, я уйду, — послышался голос Белла. Холмсы синхронно повернули к нему головы, чем насмешили Маркуса. Он прыснул от смеха, его поддержала Джоан. Но братья стояли молча, угрюмые, взъерошенные, похожие на подравшихся индюков. 

Ужин прошел под перестрелкой злобных взглядов, которыми обменивались Холмсы. Маркус сел рядом с Ватсон, и они затеяли незамысловатый разговор ни о чем. 

— Ты не подсыпал отраву в кофе? — спросил Майкрофт, беря чашку с подноса, который держал Шерлок. 

— Если бы я хотел избавиться от тебя, то сделал бы это давно, — парировал Холмс. — Терпеть тебя не могу. И твоя интрижка с Ватсон, это мне назло.

— Предлагаю разойтись по комнатам, — Джоан сочла своим долгом снова встать между братьями. — Шерлок, ты невыносим. Возможно, это наш последний ужин, а ты капризничаешь. Я тебе не принадлежу.

Он издал протяжный стон и с размаху поставил поднос на стол, расплескав кофе и чай.

— Ты была моим куратором трезвости. Ты отвечала за мое поведение. Я смирился с этим и принял твою помощь. Я подчинился обстоятельствам и, признаться, это далось мне с трудом. Но со временем я открыл в тебе много полезных качеств.

Шерлок говорил поспешно, будто боялся, что его прервут.

— У нас получился своего рода союз, в рамках которого мы обменивались опытом, знаниями. Ты помогала мне, а я — тебе. 

Он набрал полную грудь воздуха, и Джоан поняла, что сейчас Шерлок выдаст какое-то откровение.

— Я к тебе привязался. Ты нужна мне. Но он... он тебе не нужен.

Последнее он произнес все с той же интонацией обиженного ребенка. Ватсон пристально смотрела на него, и не смогла удержаться, чтобы не сказать: "Извини, я не хотела причинить тебе боль".

— Господи, Джоан! — Майкрофт обнял ее. — Он же давит на тебя! Разве ты не видишь? Он на все готов, лишь бы разлучить тебя со мной. 

— С меня довольно. — Маркус встал. — Решайте свои проблемы без меня. Шерлок, я еду к себе домой. Если этот мир завтра загнется, то я не желаю провести его в выяснениях отношений. Всего хорошего. Джоан, Майкрофт.

Шерлок сорвался с места, намеренно задев брата локтем. 

— Впервые вижу, чтобы он за кем-то бежал. Преступники не в счет, — заметила Ватсон. — Пошли наверх, прихвати что-нибудь съестное.

— Надо все делать быстро, — сказал Майкрофт, беря второй поднос и ставя на него чашки. — Вино взять?

— Конечно. Я не алкоголик, но после сумасшедшего дня нуждаюсь в расслаблении. — Джоан выглянула на улицу, потом начала подниматься по лестнице. — Они стоят у машины детектива Белла. Мягко говоря, я потрясена. 

— А я — нет, — хмыкнул Майкрофт, идя за ней.

*

— Я бесконечно виноват перед тобой. — Холмс удерживал Маркуса за край куртки. — Пожалуйста. Ты второй человек, ради которого я готов на все.

— Ирэн? — поднял брови Белл. — А как же Ватсон? Ты был готов прибить собственного брата из-за нее.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Шерлок. — Хочешь, я встану на колени перед тобой. Знаю, это будет нелепо и пафосно. Поступок, достойный влюбленного тинейджера или престарелого ухажера. Но прошу, вернись в дом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал в неизвестность. К тому же, лобовое стекло треснуло, а стекло со стороны водителя разбито, и...

— Странный способ признаться в любви, — проворчал Маркус, доставая из багажника сумку, — ладно, пошли назад. Вообще не представляю тебя на коленях, не завирайся. Но если ты опять затеешь ссору с братом, я точно уеду. Шерлок, подожди.

Холмс остановился на крыльце. 

— Почему ты так старательно рвешься в этот дом? Оставь его Ватсон и Майкрофту, — предложил Белл.

— Это мой жилище, не буду я его бросать, — буркнул Шерлок.

— Не вижу смысла в таких словах, — не отставал от него Маркус. — Ты ведь так недоволен присутствием брата, так зачем портить последние часы?

— Это мой дом, — упрямо повторил Холмс. — И что мы будем делать на природе? На траве валяться? За птичками наблюдать? 

— Ладно, хватит, пошли спать, не заводись. — Белл остановился в гостиной и огляделся. — Где твоя спальня?

Утро дня конца света.

— О, завтрак в постель, — обрадовалась Джоан. — Спасибо.

— Это малейшее, что я могу для тебя сделать. — Майкрофт улегся, подперев голову рукой. — Ты красивая, такая растрепанная, заспанная. 

— Так я тебе и поверила, — засмеялась Ватсон. — Но ты говори, приятно слушать. Кстати, где мой сотовый? Ой, я оставила его внизу, да еще и отключила звук. Наверно, с полсотни сообщений и пропущенных звонков.

— Угу, — мурлыкнул Майкрофт, медленно сползая под одеяло. Джоан тихонько взвизгнула, ощутив проворные пальцы, ласкающие ее бедра.

— Дай поднос убрать, — попросила она, — и ты совсем не напуган грядущим?

Майкрофт выпутался из одеяла и сел, мрачно глядя на Ватсон.

— Вот зачем так? — недовольно спросил он, морщась. — Обломала ни за что.

— Извини, в самом деле, мне очень жаль. — Она отставила поднос и энергично протерла лицо обеими руками. — На меня внезапно навалилось осознание близкого конца. Прямо не верится. Никак не отделаюсь от мысли, что все это — грандиозный розыгрыш. Ничего не произойдет. Так не может быть. Я не верю, я не хочу верить. Все эти годы жизни, мои желания, стремления, достижения. Мои чувства, все это не может превратиться в ничто.

— Да мы все смертные. — Майкрофт хотел ее подбодрить. — Вопрос времени.

— Я не рассчитывала на вечную жизнь, но чтобы вот так вдруг. — Джоан вытерла слезы и улыбнулась Холмсу. — Обними меня.

— А как же звонки?

— Кроме тебя я никого не хочу слышать и видеть.

*

Шерлок сидел в постели, обхватив согнутые ноги. Яркое солнце пробивалось сквозь плотные шторы, бросая тени по всей комнате. Маркус давно проснулся, но лежал неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами. Он хотел сказать что-то важное, хотел выговориться, да так и не открыл рта. 

— Сейчас. — Холмс слетел с кровати, хватая джинсы и футболку. Натягивая на ходу вещи, он попрыгал к двери, в которую настойчиво стучались.

— Капитан Грегсон? — удивленно спросил Шерлок, впуская его в дом. — Рад видеть. Вы помирились с женой? Нет, вижу, что нет.

— Доброе утро, Холмс, — Грегсон неторопливо прошелся по гостиной, сел на диван. — Как дела? Где Джоан?

— Тратит свое драгоценное время на моего брата, — ответил Холмс, посмотрев вверх. — Вам некуда податься? А как ваша дочь?

— Добровольно патрулирует город с отрядом таких же добровольцев, — сказал капитан. — Вы уже завтракали?

— Если честно, то я недавно поднялся с постели. — Шерлок бросил беспокойный взгляд на дверь своей спальни, на которой висел лист бумаги с надписью, сделанной черным маркером: "Происходит соитие, не входить". — Вы хотите есть?

— Сам не знаю, чего хочу, — признался Грегсон, тоже посмотрев на дверь. — О, прости. Ты не один. 

Холмс, как ни в чем не бывало, сорвал лист и, смяв его, бросил в мусорное ведро. 

— Ничего страшного. Итак, сейчас проверю, что осталось от ужина. Гору посуды я вижу.

Пока он изучал содержимое холодильника, дверь спальни открылась и появился Белл, одетый по полной программе. Он старался выглядеть так, словно недавно зашел в гости.

— Доброе утро, капитан, — почти непринужденно сказал он, пожимая руку Грегсону. — Холмс, я пойду, спасибо за разговор.

— Ты ранняя пташка, — начал было капитан, но его прервал Шерлок:

— Я занимаюсь сексом с Маркусом вот уже двадцать дней, — доложил он безапеляционным тоном. Грегсон посмотрел на Белла, потом на Холмса, потом снова на Белла. Громко откашлялся, почесал затылок.

— И что мне делать с этой информацией? — сказал он после минутной паузы. — Ребята, мне сейчас глубоко наплевать на весь секс в мире. Дайте, пожалуйста, завтрак и чашку кофе. Можно что покрепче. 

— А как вы собрались провести этот день? — спросил Белл, немного прийдя в себя после выступления Холмса. Капитан покачал головой.

— Хотел напиться до полусмерти, чтобы пережить последние минуты. Думаю, Холмс заметил, что я приступил к исполнению плана. Но, признаться, без хорошей компании пить скучно. Я не хочу надираться в баре, в незнакомом обществе. Поэтому и притащился сюда.

— Понятно, — только и нашелся что сказать Маркус, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Он подошел к Холмсу и прошипел ему в ухо:

— Обязательно было это говорить?

— Он бы все равно узнал, — спокойно ответил Шерлок, вручая ему тарелку с сэндвичами. — И какая теперь разница? Все равно без шестнадцати минут пять случится конец света. Мы исчезнем, а вместе с нами исчезнут все предрассудки. 

Белл в очередной раз поборол желание ударить Холмса. Вместо этого он сказал "Скоро вернусь", отдал тарелку капитану и ушел.

— Шерлок, я слишком стар для всех этих фокусов. — Грегсон съел один сэндвич и выпил две чашки кофе. — Знаю, ты не будешь переубеждать меня, говорить всякую ободряющую лабуду. Не будешь мне лгать. Я тебе доверяю, ты хороший человек. 

Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Люди успокоились. Сначала банды громили магазины, к ним просоединились всякие маргиналы и случайные прохожие, у которых крыша поехала. Я сейчас шел пешком. Надеялся, что кто-то меня остановит и скажет "Капитан Грегсон, возвращайтесь в участок. Конец света отменяется. Вчерашнее сообщение было ложным". Черт, Холмс, — Грегсон хрипло засмеялся, — я ждал, что снова обвинят Аль-Каиду. Или Бен-Ладен восстанет из мертвых. Исламисты, масоны, коммунисты, я не знаю, пришельцы. Я просто хочу вернуться на работу. Видеть тебя и Джоан, детектива Белла, остальных ребят. Слушать глупости и видеть всякую гадость. Я готов на все, что угодно. Но время идет, и никто не опровергает новость. Никто. В парках толпы верующих возносят молитвы. А в кого мне верить, Холмс? Я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю.

— Капитан, осмелюсь предложить вам свою спальню. Вам стоит отдохнуть, — сказал Холмс. — Несколько минут, и комната в вашем распоряжении.

— Спасибо, ты понимаешь, в любое другое время я бы отказался, — начал оправдываться Грегсон, пока Шерлок перестилал кровать и убирал свои вещи в шкаф. — Но я в самом деле устал. Благодарю.

Холмс помог ему снять пиджак и обувь, бережно поддержал под руку. Грегсон устроился поудобней и спросил:

— Ты уверен, что все сделал правильно?

— Да.

— Вот и хорошо. 

Шерлок аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь спальни и столкнулся с Ватсон.

— Привет. — Она принялась искать свой сотовый.

— Твой телефон на столе, — сообщил Холмс. — Я его выключил. Постоянные смс раздражали.

— Я много раз просила тебя не трогать мои вещи, — строго сказала Джоан, включая сотовый. — Что могли подумать мои родители?

— Ты не кинулась спозаранку искать телефон. Значит, забавы с Майкрофтом были для тебя важней, чем родители, — не без злорадства произнес Шерлок. — Кстати, где мой брат?

— Ему позвонил ваш отец, ну вот, я так и знала, десятки сообщений, — с досадой сказала Ватсон. — Если что, я буду в ванной. Только туда ты не врываешься. Иногда. И я не ошиблась, тут был капитан Грегсон?

Холмс молча указал на свою спальню. Оставшись в гостиной в одиночестве, он постоял, дергая головой, будто ему мешал воротник, потом решительно поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж.

Одетый в трусы Майкрофт разговаривал по сотовому, сидя на подоконнике. Скривившись от отвращения, Холмс швырнул ему халат.

— Это отец. — Майкрофт протянул сотовый брату. — Поговори с ним.

Сначала Шерлок отшатнулся от телефона, но затем взял его.

— Здравствуй. Конечно, слышал. Нет, это не обман. Нет, это не работа спецслужб. Нет, это не мировой заговор. Нет, я не принимал наркотики.

Майкрофт подцепил ногой халат. Холмс не сводил глаз с изрядно помятой постели и заметно мрачнел.

— Нет. Я не буду возвращаться в Лондон, чтобы проститься с тобой. Простимся сейчас. Прощай. Что? Майкрофт спит с Ватсон. Говоря это, я имею в виду секс, а не совместный сон на одной кровати. Тебе неприятно об этом слышать? Тебе не угодишь. Я? Ах да, тебя не волнует, с кем я. Ах, ты хочешь знать. Но зачем?

Майкрофт застелил постель, собрал свои вещи в одну кучу. Шерлок выпрямлялся все сильнее и под конец разговора напоминал натянутую тетиву лука. 

— Я с человеком, которому доверяю. Его зовут Маркус Белл, он детектив. Он афроамериканец. Да, я знаю, что ты не расист. 

Майкрофт прикрыл дверь, но из комнаты не вышел. 

— Даже так... ты меня прощаешь. Но за что? Что я сделал? Нет, конечно я понимаю, что ты подразумеваешь, говоря это. Я ни в чем не виноват. Да, он мне дорог. Всего хорошего.

— Шерлок...

— Твой телефон. — Холмс отдал сотовый брату. — Ты стоишь на моем пути.

— Шерлок, я хочу, чтобы вражда между нами исчезла. — Майкрофт не отошел в сторону. 

— Ты говоришь это потому что скоро мы все умрем. Я думал сегодня утром о нашей проблеме. Вертел ее во все стороны. Я не могу претендовать и на Маркуса, и на Джоан. Это... — он помахал руками, подыскивая подходящее выражение, — это чересчур самонадеянно. И, признаюсь, я не желаю причинять Ватсон боль. Она привязалась к тебе. Ты — к ней. Я бы мог вас разлучить, да, это правда, я мог бы. Но не буду.

Майкрофт обхватил брата и принялся тискать, растроганно повторяя: "Я так и знал! Я так и знал!". Шерлок не отбивался, но не сразу ответил на объятия. 

— Прости меня за все, — сказал он. — Разумеется, все наши порывы и признания связаны с приближающейся смертью. 

— Ну и что? — сияющий Майкрофт начал одеваться. — Пусть и так, зато я чувствую себя свободным. Слушай, а поехали в мой ресторан? Нормально поедим, поболтаем. Можно погулять по городу, или это опасно?

Шерлок смерил его взглядом, провел рукой по своему подбородку и сказал: "Мне надо побриться".

Двенадцать часов тридцать четыре минуты.

Ресторан Майкрофта был закрыт для посетителей, внутри царило веселье. Громко играла музыка, на столиках стояли тарелки с вкусностями. На барной стойке — бутылки с алкоголем, и бокалы разной степени наполненности.

Захмелевшая Джоан сидела рядом с Майкрофтом и заразительно смеялась, слушая его шутки. Маркус пил пиво, сидя на одном из столиков, а Шерлок ссутулился на стуле, сосредоточенно просматривая новости на смартфоне. Протрезвевший Грегсон отказался от виски или вина, и потягивал ледяную минералку. То и дело он вклинивался в беседу Ватсон и Майкрофта, смеялся вместе с ними.

— Я связался со всеми, кого смог найти, — сказал Белл, наклоняясь к Холмсу. Его поврежденная рука лежала на плече Шерлока, и тот ее рассеянно гладил. — Люди — странные существа. Я выслушал все, начиная от слез и заканчивая угрозами.

— Угрозы? — Холмс поднял голову, встревоженно глядя на Маркуса.

— Ничего серьезного, — поспешил его успокоить Белл, — бред паникующих. Пока я набирал номера, то пришел к выводу, что смирился с ситуацией.

— А я — нет, — сказал Холмс. — Я не смирился и не смирюсь. Это несправедливо...

— Заткнись, — с улыбкой произнес Маркус, — не развивай свою мысль дальше. Неважно, кто прав, а кто виноват. Мы ничего не можем сделать. Поэтому я хочу кое-что сделать.

Он приблизился к хохочущему Майкрофту и что-то прошептал ему на ухо. Холмс удивленно посмотрел на него, сунул руку в карман пиджака и, достав какую-то вещь, вручил ее Беллу, указав пальцем на второй этаж.

— Идем? — Белл потянул за собой Шерлока.

— Куда? — Холмс медленно, но шел. 

— В кабинет твоего брата, — пояснил Маркус. — Он дал мне ключ.

Холмс затормозил обеими ногами, для надежности схватился рукой за перила.

— Нет, не в его кабинете, — сказал он. — Нет.

— Поехали ко мне?

— Ты говоришь, как пошлый ловелас. — поморщился Шерлок. — Но я поеду, если мы успеем вернуться к назначенному времени.

— Куда это вы? — спросил Грегсон. Вместо ответа Белл крепко обнял его, расцеловал Джоан в обе щеки, а Майкрофту пожал руку.

— Это прощание, — утвердительно произнес Холмс, выходя из ресторана. — Зачем ты так? Мы вернемся. 

Маркус взял его за руку и повел по улице.

— Мы никогда не гуляли вместе, — сказал он. — Знаю, это сопливая романтика для сладких парочек. Но все наше совместно проведенное время сводится лишь к занятию сексом. 

— Я не самый лучший компаньон для прогулки. — Холмс шел неохотно, но не убирал руку. 

Им навстречу двигался сплошной поток людей, словно всем пришла в голову одинаковая идея проветриться. Там и сям можно было увидеть коленопреклоненных молящихся, среди которых расхаживали проповедники разных конфессий. Маркус сжал пальцы Шерлока, привлекая его внимание к группе флагеллянтов**, вокруг них образовалось пустое пространство. Толпа обтекала полуобнаженных сектантов, будто брезговала ими. С балконов гремела музыка, под ними танцевали. 

— Смотри. — Холмс замедлил ход, увидев оркестр на ступеньках торгового центра. Белл остановился, но в этот момент в слушателей врезалась дюжина растрепанных людей в изодранной одежде. Шерлок сразу встал с правой стороны Маркуса, готовый дать отпор, но оборванцы рассекли толпу пополам и, выкрикивая "скоро! скоро!", скрылись за первым поворотом.

Кафе, рестораны и бары были заполнены посетителями, которые получали все задаром. Люди ели и пили, будто это могло спасти их через четыре часа. 

— Они жрут, как свиньи, — не сдержался Холмс. — Их тошнит, они задыхаются от съеденного, но продолжают. 

— Халява, — подытожил Белл. — Идем?

Целующиеся люди повсюду, некоторые из них вели себя так, словно уже попали в постель. Все газоны превратились в пляжи: народ переоделся в купальники и подставлял тела солнцу.

И пылающее солнце, все еще в зените, освещало каждую мелочь, усиливало запахи и звуки. Холмс шел, как заведенный, и в его голове не было ни одной мысли. Весь окружающий мир, который раньше выдавал максимум информации, сейчас превратился в огромное ничто, в сон, в кошмар, в неправду, в детский страх. Вся реальность сосредоточилась в ощущении руки Маркуса. Холмсу казалось, что он стоит на острие шпиля Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, подобно гигантской мыши***. Остался он и Маркус, все исчезли. Это было такое странное ощущение, что Шерлок не на шутку испугался. Нечто похожее он испытывал, получая приход от наркотиков.

— Давай выпьем кофе, — предложил он, сворачивая к первому попавшемуся кафе. Как и везде, вся терраса была заполнена галдящими посетителями.

— Здесь невозможно. — Белл остановился. — Посмотри, сколько народу. Вон, там почти никого нет.

В этот день почти никто не пользовался машинами, поэтому Холмс и Маркус без проблем пересекли улицу. В кафе к ним подошел пожилой мужчина в старомодном синем костюме.

— Я хозяин этого заведения, мистер Теодораки, — представился он с легким поклоном. — Берите все, что хотите, пожалуйста. Идемте, я проведу вас в кухню. Персонал не явился, но я не мог оставить свое кафе на произвол судьбы.

Сопровождаемые монотонным голосом мистера Теодораки, Белл и Шерлок сварили кофе и выпили его, сидя в плетеных креслах. 

— Ты все еще в истерике? — осведомился Маркус. Со стороны Холмса послышалось шипение, похожее на звуки придавленного кота.

— Знаешь, никуда мы не пойдем, — продолжил Белл, — будем сидеть здесь и пить кофе. Или еще что-нибудь.

— У меня есть коньяк тридцатилетней выдержки, — подсуетился мистер Теодораки, умудрившийся задремать в дальнем углу. Не дожидаясь ответа, он принес стаканы и бутылку.

Три часа.

— Отсюда прекрасно виден закат, — бормотал мистер Теодораки, прикончивший половину бутылки. — Закат. Я любил смотреть на него, и моя жена любила. Хорошо, что она умерла.

— Пойдем, оставим старика с его воспоминаниями. — Белл поставил недопитый стакан на стол и вопросительно посмотрел на Холмса.

— Ты противоречишь сам себе. — тем не менее, Шерлок не стал спорить. Они поудобней устроили уснувшего хозяина кафе на стуле и вышли на улицу.

— Тебе не кажется, что мы напрасно убиваем время? — Маркус посмотрел на небо, прикрыв глаза ладонью. — Я столько хотел сделать. И каков результат? Шерлок? Убери эту кислую рожу, будь оптимистичней. Ты куда?

— Вернусь в ресторан Майкрофта. — Холмс пошел в обратную сторону, постоянно оглядываясь на Белла. "Горбатого могила исправит", — подумал раздосадованный Маркус и поспешил вслед за Шерлоком.

— Ты можешь остановится? — сказал он. — Вообще-то я вытаскивал тебя на улицу не совсем для прогулки.

Холмс смотрел на него, как раньше, до их близости: чужой, отстраненный взгляд. Потом он моргнул, и взгляд потеплел. 

Они без труда нашли открытую квартиру на первом этаже жилого здания. Квартира была почти полностью разграблена. Шерлок стянул смятую простыню с постели и набросил на матрас шелковое покрывало, сброшенное на пол.

— Погоди, — Белл остановил его. — У тебя такой вид, будто ты отрабатываешь тяжкую повинность. Я не хочу такого секса.

— Извини, я понимаю, что перед концом света тебе хотелось бы получить удовольствие. Оргазм — одно из сильнейших наслаждений, и мы можем его добиться, — говорил Холмс, глядя в пол. — Но осознавая мотивацию твоего плотского желания, я не могу настроить свое тело на подобное развлечение. Поэтому могу предложить...

— Перестань, я так импотентом стану. — Маркус вышел из комнаты.

— Прости. — Шерлок догнал его. — Я старался, как мог.

— Ничего страшного. Я понимаю, что от тебя не стоит ждать обычного поведения. — Белл похлопал его по спине. — Все в порядке.

— Я отвратительный партнер.

— Твои извинения бывают хуже, чем проступки, — сказал Маркус.

— Но я могу совершить длительную прогулку, — продолжил Холмс.

Четыре часа.

— Кажется, вы перестарались, — сказал Грегсон, глядя на Майкрофта, который спал, уронив голову на столик. Ватсон давно отодвинула от себя бокал, от головной боли приняла аспирин, поэтому чувствовала себя почти хорошо.

— Всякое бывает, — улыбнулась она. — Вообще-то, я не пью в таких количествах. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Не буду сваливать вину на Майкрофта, сама виновата. 

— Они вернутся. — Грегсон проследил за взглядом Ватсон. — Поверь, он тебя не оставит.

И. словно по заказу, дверь ресторана открылась, явив Холмса и Белла. 

— Время почти истекло, — только и успела сказать Джоан, как Шерлок сел с правой стороны, а Маркус — с левой.

— Будем ждать? — Грегсон откинулся на спинку дивана, сложил руки на груди, закрыл глаза и, вроде бы, задремал. 

— Где вы были? — спросила Ватсон.

— Везде, — ответил Маркус. — Я ожидал увидеть полный разгром, но, кажется, люди приняли все, как должное.

— А я — нет, — со знакомой упрямой интонацией сказал Холмс. — Это похоже на подтасовку фактов. Наконец я получил возможность обдумывать эту проблему. Признаюсь, я поддался влиянию толпы. Ее нервозность плохо на меня подействовала. Паника затуманила мой разум, нарушила способность трезво мыслить. И вообще, пиво и коньяк...

Он громко и насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Никто не опроверг катастрофу, — возразила Джоан. — Так что не бесись. Мы все равно не можем повлиять на ход событий. Это как пытаться остановить дождь или ветер.

— Говорю вам, нет никаких доказательств конца света. — Холмс ударил раскрытой ладонью по столу. — Ничего не произойдет, вот увидите.

— Ты себя уговариваешь. — Майрофт поднял голову, протер глаза и зевнул. — Хватит, Шерлок. В этом чертовом мире ничто нам не подвластно. Так что ты можешь построить империю**** за... — он взглянул на часы. — За сорок четыре минуты. Хочешь кофе или чай?

— При чем тут империя? — удивился Шерлок, но брат уже его не слушал. Позевывая и прикрывая рот рукой, он направился в кухню, спросив по пути: "Кому кофе?".

— Пожалуй, я не откажусь, — отозвался Грегсон. — Пойду покурю. Да, я бросил, но теперь вот снова начал.

— Так что там говорил? — Ватсон повернулась к Холмсу, который снова погрузился в размышления. Он посмотрел на нее, словно впервые увидел.

— Что говорил? Ах, да! Мне мешают чувства, надо от них избавиться. Но потом. Что мы имеем? Выступление Президента. Отсутствие опровержений этого выступления. Подтверждения ученых. 

— Кофе. — Майкрофт поставил чашки на стол. — Голова раскалывается. Ты как, Джоан?

— Спасибо, лучше, чем я ожидала. — Она протянула к нему руку. — Кофе пахнет восхитительно.

— Не будет никакого конца света, — безапелляционно заявил Шерлок.

— Представляю твое ликование, когда так и произойдет, — сказал Майкрофт, — ты нас замучаешь своим триумфом.

— Я редко ошибаюсь. — Задрав нос, Холмс свысока взирал на своего брата. — Все равно тебе ничего не светит с Ватсон.

— О, Господи! — Джоан вскочила и, наклонившись к Шерлоку, сказала: — Ты осточертел со своей ревностью! Хоть сегодня можно было без нее обойтись?

— А разве сегодня особенный день? — Он уставился на нее совершенно невинным взглядом. — Ты меня не слышала? Ничего не будет.

— Да с чего ты взял? — воскликнула Ватсон. — Ты невыносим!

— Странно, я утверждаю, что ты останешься в живых, а вместо благодарности получаю возмущение, — озадаченно произнес Холмс и потянулся за смартфоном. — Оставайся при своих заблуждениях.

Вздохнув, Джоан села возле Майкрофта.

— Мне страшно, — шепотом призналась она, и Холмс ответил "Мне тоже".

*

— Хорошие новости! — Шерлок почти ткнул смартфон в лицо Маркуса. — Вот, смотри! "Сообщения о конце света преувеличены. Скорее всего, мы получим самую сильную вспышку на Солнце, магнитные бури и интенсивную инсоляцию Земли".

— И кто это написал? — Белл пролистал страницу до конца. — Ну и кто знает этого человека? Кто это такой?

— Если у него нет громкого имени, увенчанного Нобелевской премией, то это не повод игнорировать его выводы, — зло ответил Холмс. — Меня печалит тот факт, что ты мне не доверяешь.

— Я не доверяю не тебе, а прочитанной тобою новости, — сказал Белл. — С чего бы такая перемена? Ты вдруг стал деятельным, прекратил грустить...

— Да ты только послушай! — Шерлок торопливо водил пальцем по экрану. — Есть теория, что на самом деле нас защищает не озоновый слой, а магнитное поле.

— Ребята, — вмешался Грегсон, — последние минуты своей чертовой жизни я хочу провести в спокойствии. Майкрофт, пожалуй, стоит выпить.

Холмс сказал: "Почему бы и нет", и принес виски. Ватсон отказалась к ним присоединяться. 

— Значит так, я прекрасно понимаю, чем вызвана такая реакция, — продолжил Шерлок. — Вы внутренне приготовились к смерти. Вы сдались. А я стараюсь вам объяснить, что никакой смерти не будет. То есть, она будет, но в ваш смертный час, а не скоро.

— Отлично, дождемся нужного времени и посмотрим, кто прав, а кто — нет. — Маркус сел на стул и сложил руки на груди.

— Пытаешься подавить меня своей позой? — Холмс отвернулся. — Дождемся и увидим.

Больше он не произнес ни слова.

Грегсон и Майкрофт пили, о чем-то разговаривая, Белл не прислушивался к ним, а сидел и смотрел на входную дверь. Шерлок сначала демонстративно пялился в смартфон, но затем перестал это делать. 

— Осталось четыре минуты, — тихо сказала Джоан. — У меня нервы не выдерживают, это самая настоящая пытка.

Майкрофт обнял ее, будто мог защитить от неотвратимой гибели. В зале повисла тишина, снаружи не долетало ни звука. Грегсон закрыл глаза и, судя по его шевелящимся губам, начал молиться. 

— Шерлок. — Маркус, преодолевая боль в правой руке, взял Холмса за плечо. — Шерлок.

Ничего не говоря, Холмс положил свою руку на грудь Белла. Он чувствовал, как колотится сердце Маркуса, как участилось дыхание.

Джоан вжалась в Майкрофта, и Шерлок услышал ее приглушенные рыдания. Он взглянул на брата и кивнул.

С улицы донесся истошный женский крик: "Сейчас!". 

Мириады сияющих солнц расплавили дверь, зашторенные окна и стены здания, от их света мгновенно вспыхнула мебель, сгорая как бумага. Шерлок успел ощутить, как его кожу опалило пламя.

Палата интенсивной терапии.

— Он пришел в сознание, — сказал молодой врач, выглядывая из палаты. — Можете к нему зайти, но ненадолго. И не все сразу, куда вы, офицеры! Никакой дисциплины, а еще полицейские!

Первым к кровати Холмса бросился Белл. Он схватил Шерлока за руку, внимательно всматриваясь в бледное лицо Холмса.

— Привет, — с трудом выговорил Шерлок. — Где я?

— Ты в больнице. — Белла оттеснила Ватсон. — Ты был ранен, пуля прошла навылет, разорвала подключичную артерию. Большая потеря крови, от этого — шок. Но сейчас все в порядке.

Шерлоку показалось, что его мозг сейчас взорвется. Он переводил взгляд с Белла на Ватсон, с нее — на Грегсона, далее на остальных полицейских. И лишь привычка, выработанная годами, не позволила ему начать задавать вопросы. "Если это жизнь после смерти, то я вскоре все узнаю. Ни к чему рассказывать о конце света", — решил он.

— Ну все, все, хватит. — врач принялся выгонять посетителей. — Увидели вашего героя и всего хорошего. Лечение не окончено, занесете инфекцию. 

— Маркус, — позвал Холмс, — останься еще на пару минут.

— Можно? — спросил Белл у врача. Тот покривился, но позволил. Оставшись наедине с Шерлоком, Маркус сказал:

— Не знаю, как тебя благодарить.

Холмс смотрел на него во все глаза, стараясь выяснить причину благодарности. "Что я сделал? Так, был ранен, реанимация, полицейские, герой".

— Я... спас тебя? — сказал с полувопросительной интонацией. Улыбающийся Белл горячо закивал.

— Да, ты заслонил меня собой. Я должен был лежать на твоем месте. Что мне сделать, чтобы...

— Поцелуй меня, — ляпнул Холмс наугад. "Если это продолжение истории о конце света, то подобная просьба его не удивит". Белл оглянулся на дверь.

— Что? Зачем тебе это?

— Пожалуйста, — настаивал Шерлок. 

— Ну раз "пожалуйста". — Маркус наклонился и еле коснулся губами лба Холмса.

— Не так, не в лоб. — "А вдруг это был бред во время операции? Если ничего не произошло? — ужаснувшийся Шерлок хотел сказать: — Не надо, я пошутил", но Белл обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал, сначала несмело, а потом так крепко, что звук поцелуя разлетелся по всей палате.

— Зайду после работы. — как ни в чем не бывало, сказал детектив. — Не трепи нервы врачам, договорились?

— Проверь, как там Клайд поживает, — брякнул Шерлок, ошалевший от случившегося. Выходя, Маркус показал ему ОК.

— Господи, Боже мой, — простонал Холмс, выпрямляясь под одеялом, — вот это галлюцинация. 

Он полежал немного без движения, а затем сказал, довольно ухмыляясь:

— Но в ней содержалась истина.

Эпилог.

— Куда ты меня тащишь? — со смехом спросил Маркус, хлопая Шерлока по спине.

— Надо кое-что проверить. — Холмс медленно шел, рассматривая вывески кафе и ресторанов. "Такого со мной не было, забыть название", — досадовал он. 

— Что ищем? — Маркус обогнал Шерлока и остановился, заставляя его тоже остановиться.

— Ресторанчик мистера Теодораки. Слыхал о таком?

— Есть тут такой, а зачем он тебе? — Белл оглянулся. — Вот там, посмотри. Я тебе о нем как-то говорил, точнее не тебе, а Ватсон. Ты запомнил? Я думал, что ты был занят обдумыванием дела. Джоан спросила, где есть ресторан с домашней кухней и с домашней атмосферой.

— Значит, я запомнил. Пойдем?

Когда они вошли в зал, к ним навстречу поспешил пожилой господин в весьма старомодном костюме. Он усадил клиентов и предложил им меню.

— Хочешь, я поведаю тебе одну историю? — спросил Холмс. — Обещаю, что не буду занудным. 

— Давай, — согласился Белл.

— Начну с предположения, что пуля попала в тебя, а не в меня...  
_________________  
* почти дословная цитата из фильма Р. В. Фассбиндера "Кулачное право свободы" (Faustrecht der Freiheit).  
** флагеллянты — религиозные аскеты-фанатики, проповедовавшие публичное самобичевание ради “искупления грехов”.  
*** отсылка к обложке альбома Meat Loaf "Bat Out of Hell II: Back into Hell", 1993.  
**** Майкрофт имеет в виду Галактическую Империю из "Звездных войн".

**Author's Note:**

> 1) кроссовер с фильмами "4:44 Last Day on Earth" и "Last Night"; 2) вольное обращение с сюжетными линиями сериала; 3) написано для команды WTF Elementary 2015.


End file.
